Yakamura Hoshida
Yakamura is one of the last surviving member of the Hoshida clan which use to reside in the village hidden in the leaves. He countinues to hone his skills in hope of finding peace in the tragic story he call's his life. Background Years after the great war the shinobi finally found peace, but not all was alright a boy had been left orphanged because it. Yakamura had lost all of his family because of the war now he lives alone in solitude while trying to regain his old strength so he can bring back the glory of the Hoshida clan. He was too young to go into war when his parents and older sister went to war leaving him alone without anyone to care for or watch over him while they were gone. When the soilders returned he asked what happened to his family and everyone just looked sad and heartbroken not able to give him a answer. He ran away from the village to find out what happened when he got to the place where the battle had taken place he fell to his knees in disbelief. There lay his family dismembered beyond belief it caused him too snap and fall into a coma for three years. After he woke up he had changed no longer the same happy kid from the past but now more socluded and serious, because of that he had no friends and everyone was afraid to talk to him except one girl named Kasumi who would become a important piece of his life. He is now the leader of squad 23 along with Kasumi and he couldn't be happier he is now training for the shinobi olympics coming up hoping to win and bring honor to his family he had lost. Apperance Yakamura used to wear the normal attire you would see on a citizen of konoha it wasen't until after he woke from his coma that he started to wear the garb he wears today. He has a button up black hoodie with white fur in the back for when he goes on missions in cold atmospheres, and wears a black mask around his mouth and nose. He also wears a black pair of gloves and black tobi socks. Even though most kids were afraid of him the ladies weren't he has rugid good looks hidden under his mask that very few have actually seen. Since he tends to train more then most people he has good muscle tone adding to the mystery that is Yakamura but only one girl has seen it... masumi when she accidently walked in while he was changing his shirt at his house. Personality When Yakamura was young he was one of the haapiest kids in the village always smiling and lifting peoples spirits with his up look on life never looking at the down side and helping others when they were in need, but after his parents died he changed drastically going from happy all the time to depressed and lonely. He became consumed with bitterness and anger that he took it out on everyone he met not caring who it was, until he met Kasumi who stopped him from getting hurt after getting in a fight with one of his classmates. She told him her story and he took her in caring for her like his own daughter seeing as she had no parents either now he is slowing returning to his old self. Abilities Yakamura is a very powerful ninja because of his ability to use a kekkei touta known as season release which allows him to control the weather also because of his sage training with the sharks of the hiddeen cove only his family knows about. Ninjutsu Being in possesion of a kekkei touta Yakamura has many different ninjutsu techniques he likes to use but his most favorite and one he has mastered is the water style due to him being a shark sage, he needs no body of water to use it and can shape the water into many different forms. He can also use wind and fire which comes in handy because he can increase the power of his fire attacks using wind as of now he has mastered fire and water and is still training with wind. Genjutsu This is one of Yakamura'a main weaknesses he has no aptitude for genjutsu at all using none at all the only thing he knows is how to break it but other then that he is a amatuar at it. Taijutsu Due to Yakamura being a swordmaster he is well developed and has great physical strength being able to lift giant boulders with ease and able to cause great pain with just a single punch. Shark Transformation When Yakamura was young he swam into a underwater cove which to his surprise hid a ancient family secret the location of the shark technique scroll. After training with the scroll he had achieved the perfect form and became the number one master of the shark transfer technique, thanks to that he taught himself some secret secret moves and how to use water style without a source. Swordsmenship Their was one thing that his father taught him before he left for the war so that he could protect himself the art of sword fighting. He was given a special sword by his father known as the blade of Hoshida which has the ability to absorb the chakra of whoever it cuts the user can also channel some of his chakra into the blade to fire a wave of blue energy able of cutting jutsu used against the user in half. Quotes *"I will bring honor back to my clan" *"thank you for all you have done for me shark sage" *"Why do these things always happen to me" Category:male Category:male Category:male Category:male